Just Kidding
by zephyrus 123
Summary: Apa reaksi Neji jika dikerjai oleh Senseinya sendiri? WARNING: OOC, geje


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Author: Dei-kun coolz **

**JUST KIDDING**

_CIIT CIIT CIIT~_

Terdengar suara burung bercicit ria melantunkan nada-nada indahnya di sebuah pohon yang berada tak jauh dari rumah_nya_. Walaupun begitu, suara burung-burung itu sangat mengganggu tidur lelap_nya. _Dengan perlahan _dia _mulai membuka mata_nya _yang masih terasa berat dan memandang lurus ke atas untuk mengumpulkan tenaga_nya_ kembali.

'_Pagi yang cerah untuk latihan bersama tim,'_ begitulah pikir Neji. Sesosok laki-laki dengan mata lavender dan rambut panjangnya melangkah melewati puluhan rumah yang berjejer dengan rapi di tepi jalan. Tersenyum ramah kepada setiap penduduk yang menyapanya, agaknya suasana hatinya saat ini sedang baik.

Saat sampai di tempat latihan timnya, Neji merasa ada yang kurang.

Sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak melihat sosok Tenten yang ceria. Dia juga sudah mencoba melewati depan rumahnya, ya-- hanya melewati bukan berkunjung, tapi sosok gadis itu tidak juga terlihat. Dia khawatir pada gadis itu, banyak pertanyaan yang ingin dia muntahkan pada Gai-sensei atau Lee tapi dia mencoba untuk tidak memperlihatkan hubungan istimewanya pada Tenten.

Ya, Neji mempunyai hubungan istimewa dengan Tenten. Belum banyak yang tahu, setidaknya mereka berdua sudah menyadarinya.

Hari ini terlalu cerah, saking cerahnya udara menjadi panas, padahal sudah memasuki akhir musim gugur. Apalagi sekarang dia hanya latihan bertiga bersama guru dan murid kesayangan yang sama anehnya. Ingin sekali dia berpindah dari tempat latihan yang sekarang, jauh dari mereka berdua tentunya.

Neji hanya duduk tenang di bawah pohon rindang yang tak jauh dari tempat latihannya. Ingin sekali dia membungkam mulut gurunya dan Lee yang selalu meributkan hal yang sepele, mungkin sangat sepele.

"Hei Neji, ngapain kau nyante-nyante di situ?!" teriak Gai-sensei gaje.

"Aku istirahat sebentar, bukannya sekarang waktunya istirahat, lagian cuaca hari ini terlalu panas untuk latihan," gumamnya datar.

"Makanya pakai ini!!" teriak Lee meniru senseinya sambil memamerkan baju yang dipakainya.

'Menjijikkan! Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mau mengenakannya!' gumam Neji pelan.

"Apa kau bilang?!" teriak Lee lagi, walaupun agak jauh tapi pendengaran Lee masih bagus.

Neji memutar bola matanya -?- seakan dia mengatakan _'cape deh...'_ secara tak langsung. Sekarang pitam Lee benar-benar naik, ingin sekali dia menonjok wajah Neji hingga tak dikenali. Untung saja Gai-sensei cepat tanggap dengan pertengkaran dua muridnya itu atau lebih tepatnya Lee.

Ingin sekali Neji bolos dari latihan kali ini. Latihan seharian kali ini serasa latihan selama setahun non-stop, apalagi tanpa sosok Tenten yang biasanya menghentikan pertengkaran yang sering terjadi antara dirinya dan Lee. '_Kira-kira Tenten kemana ya? Apa dia marah pada ku?'_ tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Neji memang telah melakukan kesalahan pada gadis itu. Kesalahan yang menurutnya terlalu sepele, yaitu telat datang satu setengah jam saat kencan pertama mereka beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi Neji memang tidak terlalu pintar masalah cinta. Yang dia tahu tentang cinta cuma sepasang kekasih yang saling menyayangi, berbagi, dan embel-embelnya. Sungguh pemikiran yang pendek, cinta adalah hubungan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, mungkin kata-kata di dunia ini tidak cukup untuk menjelaskannya.

Akhirnya rasa penasarannya yang berkecamuk sejak berhari-hari yang lalu tak bisa dibendung lagi, mau tidak mau dia harus menanyakannya pada Gai-sensei. Ide yang buruk bila harus menanyakannya pada Lee. Lagian Lee sekarang diikat pada sebuah pohon dan mulutnya disumpal pakai sapu tangan yang dipaksa masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Setidaknya senyum puas terukir di bibir Neji sekarang, orang yang dimaksud menyadari senyum liciknya dan dia memberontak walaupun itu percuma. Kini darah Lee benar-benar mengalir ke arah kepalanya sehingga membuat muka dan telinganya memerah karena menahan marah. Ingin sekali Lee mengeluarkan taijutsu-nya dan menonjok Neji bertubi-tubi sampai keluarganya sendiri tak bisa lagi mengenali wajah Neji, kecuali baju yang sering dikenakannya.

'_Awas kau Nejiiiii!!'_ umpat Lee

Neji memandangnya tanpa ekspresi tapi matanya seperti mengatakan, _'Emang apa yang bisa kau perbuat dengan tangan terikat dan mulut disumpal, alis tebal?!'_ Kali ini Lee berontak dengan hebat, tapi percuma.

Balik kepermasalahan sebenarnya.

Sekarang, Gai-sensei sedang duduk di sebelahnya, kesempatan yang bagus untuk bertanya.

"Sensei, sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak melihat Tenten..." gumamnya tanpa melihat sosok sensei-nya, tapi dia bisa merasakan bahwa sensei-nya sedang melihatnya.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus, muridku!" katanya sambil memamerkan deretan gigi kinclongnya, "Dia pergi kerumah kakeknya yang ada di Sunagakure."

'_Ke Suna? Kenapa Tenten tidak bilang apa-apa?'_ kini rasa penasaran yang lebih besar menyerang dirinya, "Untuk apa?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi kaget.

Gai-sensei melihat ekspresi kurang wajar dari wajah salah-satu murid didikannya itu, mulai terlintas pikiran jahilnya, "Dia akan dijodohkan oleh kakeknya pada seorang pemuda Suna?"

"APUAA-?!" teriak Neji syok.

"Dia akan dijo--" gumam sensei-nya ingin mengulangi kata-kata sebelumnya, tapi langsung diputus Neji dengan kalimat yang belum usai diucapkannya.

"Sensei tidak bohong 'kan?!" teriaknya lagi sambil melotot ke arah senseinya, urat-urat di matanya mulai menyembul.

Gai meneruskan kalimat berikutnya dengan nada santai seakan tidak takut dengan tatapan Byakugan Neji, "Ya, katanya mereka akan tunangan minggu depan," lanjut Gai memanaskan suasana yang sudah terlalu panas. Kini Neji hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya, hatinya terasa sakit, sangat sakit karena gadis yang dicintainya akan segera tunangan dengan pemuda pilihan kakeknya.

"Neji? Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Gai-sensei.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya, fisiknya memang kelihatan sehat bugar, tapi hatinya terlalu rapuh. Ingin rasanya dia teriak di tepi jurang yang curam, sehingga tak ada yang bisa mendengar teriakannya, tapi sayangnya di Konoha tidak ada tempat yang seperti itu.

Sore telah menjemput, saatnya menyudahi latihan kali ini. Lee yang tadinya terikat sekarang telah terbebas. Lee ingin meneruskan niatnya untuk memberi hadiah bogeman pada Neji, tapi Gai-sensei menarik baju hijaunya sehingga dia hanya bisa berontak.

Neji mengambil jalan yang berbeda dari Lee dan sensei-nya, karena tempat tinggal mereka tidak searah.

'_Seharusnya Tenten sekarang menemaniku,'_ batinnya, rumahnya dan Tenten searah, walaupun nantinya mereka akan berpisah di suatu gang.

X-x-x-x-x-x-X

Sekarang Lee dan Sensei-nya sedang berjalan bersama karena tempat tinggal mereka berdekatan. Lee membuka pembicaraan

"Apa maksud Sensei menghentikanku?" tanya Lee masih kesal

Senseinya hanya melengos karena kelakuan murid kebanggaannya itu, "Sudahlah, Lee!"

"Apa Sensei tidak melihat dia tersenyum licik saat aku diikat!" kata Lee berontak, "Aku tidak suka pada sikapnya yang begitu... Dia menghina baju pemberian Sensei."

"Aku tahu itu, makanya tadi aku mengerjainnya," ucap Gai-sensei dengan mengacungkan jempol dengan meniru senyum Pepsodent. Lee yang melihat Senseinya, langsung menirunya.

"Kau dengar tadi aku bilang padanya bahwa Tenten akan segera bertunangan pada pemuda Suna?" jelasnya sambil tertawa, "Kau lihat ekspresinya 'kan?"

"Hm- ya, aku melihatnya, lalu apa hubungannya?" tanya Lee bego.

"Duh gimana sih!" kata Gai-sensei yang seakan mengatakan, _'Kenapa aku bisa bertahan sama murid yang telmi ini?!'_

"Mana mungkin cewek cerewet kayak Tenten mau dijodohkan sama orang yang tidak dikenalnya." kata Gai-sensei melanjutkan.

"Oh begitu, jadi tadi itu hanya sandiwara? Aku kira sungguhan," senyum Pepsodent merekah di wajahnya.

"Sebenarnya Tenten pergi ke Suna untuk mengurusi ujian Chuunin yang akan diadakan di sana, Tenten menjadi salah-satu panitia dari Konoha. Aku sengaja tidak bilang sebelum kalian menanyakannya sendiri." sekarang Gai-sensei tertawa puas.

Lee juga ikut tertawa, "Aku jadi ingat ekspresi Neji yang syok itu, jarang sekali aku melihat mukanya begitu! Jangan-jangan..."

Kini Lee dan Gai-sensei saling berpandangan, sepertinya mereka mempunyai pemikiran yang sama, yaitu _'Neji suka pada Tenten!'_, merekapun saling tertawa, tidak memperdulikan orang-orang di sekitar yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan jijik dan ngeri.

X-x-x-x-x-x-X

Matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya, cahayanya memasuki celah-celah fentilasi. Neji yang bisa merasakan cahaya itu masuk merasa terganggu. Dia mulai membayangkan Tenten memakai cincin pertunangan, lalu memikirkan waktu pernikahan yang disepakati kedua belah pihak, dan, dan... Neji langsung terduduk, dia masih syok atas berita yang didengarnya kemarin.

Neji berjalan dengan malas ke tempat latihan timnya. Sebenarnya dia lebih memilih menenangkan pikirannya di rumah, tapi tidak ada alasan baginya untuk itu. Yang ada Lee dan Senseinya malah curiga padanya.

Lee yang melihat kedatangan Neji cuma senyam-senyum yang membuat Neji jijik.

Neji tidak melihat kehadiran Gai-sensei, _'Paling dia nantangin Kakashi-sensei main janken,'_ tebak Neji yang sudah tahu kelakuan aneh sensei-nya itu. Neji hanya duduk-duduk saja, dia tidak bergairah lagi dengan latihannya bahkan jika ada yang menyerang Konoha dia tidak peduli. Lee yang masih senyam-senyum gaje menghampiri temannya itu.

"Hai Neji~!! Lagi ngapain?!" tanya Lee sambil merangkul bahu Neji.

"Lagi mandi!! Emang lo gak liat gue lagi duduk, alis tebal?! Jangan rangkul gue seenak jidat lo, menjijikkan!!" bentak Neji dengan bahasa 'gue','elo'-nya.

'_Grrrr-, sabar Lee, sabar!!'_ batinnya menenangkan diri sampil mengelus dadanya, "Soal yang ke---" Neji menatap Lee dengan tajam, setajam belati. Nyalinya langsung ciut melihat tatapan maut Neji.

"Ngapa lo terdiam?! Coba lanjutkan!!" bentak Neji dengan lantang

"A... u.... um.. itu---" Lee gagap, kata-kata yang telah tersusun rapi sebelum Neji datang lenyap begitu saja, kini otaknya error. Sel sarafnya sangat lambat mentransfer kalimat ke otaknya, sangat lambat sehingga hening beberapa saat.

"Cepat bilang! Lo mau gue Juuken dulu, hah?!" kini kantung kesabaran Neji sudah pecah

"Ah iya... Sebenernya... Soal yang kemarin itu..." katanya terputus. Gai-sensei meninggalkannya dan menyuruh Lee untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Neji, _'Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Gai-sensei menyuruhku untuk mengatakannya,' _pikirnya. "Gai-sensei cuma bercanda." lanjutnya.

"APA?! Gue gak denger, coba lo ulangi!!!" teriak Neji keras.

"Kemarin, Gai-sensei cuma bercanda... Sebenarnya Tenten pergi ke Suna karena dia menjadi panitia ujian Chuunin yang akan diselenggarakan di sana," gumamnya

Kalimat Lee terus terngiang-ngiang di otaknya, _'Cuma bercanda? Jadi ini semua cuma BERCANDA?!'_ Neji cengo beberapa saat, suasana menjadi hening.

"Neji... Kau gak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Lee sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan muka Neji, tapi kelihatannya Neji tak bergeming sedikitpun, _'Ni anak buta kali, yak?!' _pikirnya ngaco. Senyum terlihat diwajah Neji, Lee mulai merinding.

'_Kayaknya saraf di otaknya sudah pada putus,' _batinnya dengan pernyataan kedua yang lebih ngaco.

Neji bangkit dari duduknya, dia pergi meninggalkan Lee tanpa memperdulikan latihan. Setelah jauh dari temannya itu, dia tertawa gaje memecah langit. Orang-orang yang lewat di dekatnya pada berbisik-bisik tapi tidak dia pedulikan.

"Apa lo liat-liat? Mau gue colok mata lo?!" gumam Neji pada seseorang yang sedari tadi menatapnya aneh. Orang yang dimaksud menggelengkan kepala dengan kencang dan langsung ngebirit meninggalkan Neji.

Neji masih tertawa, tertawa karena senang atau tertawa menyesal karena dia dikerjain oleh sensei-nya. Mengingat senseinya dia langsung mengucapkan sumpah-serapah yang tidak boleh diucapkan oleh pemuda terpandang sepertinya. Dia berjanji tidak akan termakan ucapan mentah dari sensei-nya itu.

------------------------------------------------FIN------------------------------------------------


End file.
